


Watcher or Player

by katsukiss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nerve, Kissing, M/M, Nerve AU, doesn't follow the movie but bares many similarities, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiss/pseuds/katsukiss
Summary: 'His hand on the mouse and moving the cursor over to hover over ‘watcher’. After all, he was bored. However, before he even had the time to register his movements, he moved the mouse and clicked, the word ‘player’ now large and bold on his screen.'Nerve au that no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at end

“You know one of these days that attitude is gonna land you in some serious trouble right?” Of course Victor would be there, leaning against the wall with a cocky smirk and his husband waiting awkwardly beside him. “Why don’t you mind your business old man?” Yuri retaliated, picking up his gym bag and aggressively slinging it over his shoulder. He had just spent fifteen minutes slouched across Yakov’s office chair, blindly nodding to whatever increasingly loud lecture his coach had planned for the third time this week. “Yurio! Do you want to come with us for dinner, I’m cooking.”Katsuki was nice enough and definitely determined to gain some sort of affection back from Yuri, however, after a long Friday’s practice he had had just about enough human interaction for the week. “No thanks, pig”, and he turned on his heel, walking towards Yakov and Lilia’s house.

Dinner was of course awkward, even more so than usual. Between Yakov’s passive aggressive side glances and Lilia’s constant little corrections of his conduct and posture while trying to eat, he simply kept eying the clock and moving his food about from one end of the plate to the other. Lilia had obviously noticed this and grown tired of it as she seemed to dismiss him shortly without even batting an eye. Yuri internally thanked her tiredness and felt relief as he dragged his feet towards his room and collapsed onto his bed. The week must finally be catching up to him as he managed to fall asleep, phone in hand, above the covers and still dressed in his clothes from practice. 

The morning dawned far too soon and far too bright. Perhaps falling asleep before bothering to close the curtains was not his best idea because Yuri now had an aggressive stream of yellow light beating onto the corner of his room. He rolled to the side and glanced at his clock. It was quarter past eight on a Saturday morning and the last thing Yuri wanted to do was get up; or move, but today was obviously not in his favour as his phone decided to provide an irregular stream of beeps and buzzes. He was expecting Instagram notifications or a thread of annoying texts from Victor, however he was presented with a great deal of links on his twitter. Most anonymous but some with attached videos. Yuri dragged himself out of bead and lazily went to brush his teeth before opening his laptop to look at what people felt the need to obsess over. His screen cut to a choppy montage of gifs, the word ‘Nerve’ accompanied by ‘watcher’ and ‘player’ flashed on the laptop. Yuri rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed that he had gotten out of bed for whatever this is. His thoughts were soon interrupted but his phone buzzing again. Instead of another twitter link, he was surprised to see an invitation from victor to get breakfast, although not pleasantly. He knew he would soon regret this but he replied back a quick “K” and progressed to take a quick shower and throw on some clothes. He let his hair air dry while he killed time by walking around the house; half out of boredom and half to make sure Yakov and Lilia were not around. He was definitely not in the mood for talking to either of them right now. They must have still been sleeping as the house remained silent besides a purring cat who pranced her way down the hall and into Yuri’s bedroom. He followed her to pick up his phone and money then proceeded to leave some food in her bowl before heading out. Headphones already plugged in, he proceeded to walk towards the cafe where him, Victor and Yuuri met up for breakfast more regularly than he’d like to admit.

Of course they were already there, sitting at a small table by the window, Yuuri’s hand in Victor’s as the latter was likely gushing his feelings like he does on the daily. Yuri at least had the decency to unplug his headphones while entering and being far more than understandably annoyed by the bell that dings every time someone opens the door. “Yurio!” He heard Victor.  
“That’s not my name, old man!” Victor jokingly rolled his eyes as Your pulled up a third chair, smiling. They had ordered him hot chocolate and a muffin, making it increasingly difficult for Yuri to maintain his pout as he picked up the drink and took several small sips. Most of the conversation was lead by Victor, of course, with Yuuri occasionally contributing and Yuuri offering a slight nod as to not look completely disinterested. Their conversation had trailed off to friendships and how both Yuuri and Victor were oh so devastated that they cannot see their foreign friends more frequently. Yuri stayed quiet. In all fairness there was not much he could say seeing as this was as close to “friends” with someone that he had ever gotten. They must have been catching on to Yuri’s lack of interest because Yuuri was desperately trying to change topics as Victor was now staring at Yuri with a hint of anger. “Yurio, for once could you at least pretend you’re part of a normal conversation without looking like you’re planning my murder?” Yuri was shocked. Slightly impressed but mostly shocked. “Wow. Look who decided to stop faking friendly smiles and say something for a change. You may find this hard to believe but not everybody is in the mood to sit here and listen to you whining about who you miss and why. Get over it.” Yuri was now shocked at himself. Was that too harsh? He shook his head. No. That idiot had it coming. “Yurio, why don’t you tell us about your plans this weekend.” Yuuri interjected, hoping to somehow cut the tension.  
“No thanks, I was just telling your husband here that not everyone cares about every detail of his life”.  
“Well maybe you’d show more sympathy if you had some friends of your own to miss.”  
“Victor!” Yuuri again interrupted, this time placing a hand on his husband’s arm in an attempt to calm him down. Yuri glanced at both of them once, twice, before standing up and digging a hand in his pocket. “I’m not hungry.” He dumped a small pile of change on the table and began to walk out of the cafe hearing, “Were you really about to have a fight with a seventeen year old?” So that’s all he was now. 

Upon entering Yakov and Lilia’s house, he discovered that they were thankfully still sleeping so he made his way up to his room, slamming the door. This managed to wake his cat who lay on his bed, maintaining a death glare until Yuri turned around and ignored her. His laptop was still open and still playing the same montage of gifs with the same three words flashing on the screen. He went to close it, or more so slam it shut, but his hand stopped a few inches before shutting the laptop. Yuri reopened it and continued to stare at the screen for. few more seconds. His hand on the mouse and moving the cursor over to hover over ‘watcher’. After all, he was bored. However, before he even had the time to register his movements, he moved the mouse and clicked, the word ‘player’ now large and bold on his screen.


	2. Chapter 2

“Victor, hurry up, it’s been half the time already”, Yuri yelled into his phone whilst running down the stairs towards the front door. Once he reached the front porch of Lilia’s house, he saw Victor’s car with Yuuri beside him. “Yurio!” Victor breathed as Yuri swung the door open and got into the back of the car.”You signed up as a player?” 

“You were the one who said I should get out more.” 

“I told you to get some friends.” Victor replied shaking his head. “Honestly what were you thinking?”

“Shut up and step on it old man!” Yuri looked down at his phone to check the timer and saw he now had less that seven minutes remaining. To be honest with himself, he wasn’t too sure of what he was thinking but how bad could it be? People his age did things like this all the time. 

By the time the car pulled up next to the diner he was told to visit, the times was showing just under a minute. He burst through the door, Victor and Yuuri on his tail, and waited for further instruction. After a few moments his phone began to flash with the words ‘kiss a stranger for 5 seconds’ with a reward of $100 underneath. Yuri didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn’t this. A small part of him was tempted to walk back out of that door and go home but he also knew that was out of the question. “Yurio, come on. I’ll give you $100 if it means that much to you.” Victor had his hand wrapped around Yuri’s elbow. 

“It’s not about the money, dumbass.”

After Victor and his husband had taken a seat in a nearby booth, watching Yuri with worry and confusion, Yuri began to look around the diner in the hopes of completing his dare. The options were certainly not in his favour. Between the parents here with their children and the middle aged men who looked like they’d spent weeks in this diner, Yuri really didn’t see way of completing his dare any time soon. To make matters worse his phone flashed again with the words ‘hurry up’. 

“Great.” Yuri sighed.

Just when he was about to give up, he spotted someone else sitting in the corner booth. He had his back towards Yuri but his laptop was open and showed a combination of music waves he seemed to be editing. Yuri saw the guy’s leather jacket draped across the seat and his fingerless gloved hands typing away at the laptop. Now was his chance. He quickly handed his phone to Victor and told him to record. Victor did try to stop him once more but had begun to accept that his methods would inevitably fail. 

Yuri walked up to the guy and stood beside him. He tapped his shoulder as the headphones in his ears would likely have muted Yuri. After taking them off, he looked towards Yuri questioningly. Yuri tried to think up some friendly conversation started to reduce some of the awkwardness however being friendly definitely wasn’t something that came easily to him. “Are you some sorta DJ or something.” Nice one.

The guy furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Yuri for a few seconds. “Something like that.” He responded. Neither of them seemed to know where this was going but Yuri was not leaving here without his dare being finished. “You working on something?” He continued to pry. 

“I’m trying to but it’s not doing anywhere.” He was now completely facing Yuri and looking up at him. Great, he's hot too. Yuri wondered how much time he was wasting staring at this guy and looked over to Victor who urged him with his hand. 

“Yuri Plisetsky by the way.” Yuri extended his hand, although not sure why.

“Otabek Altin.” Otabek shook his hand. “By the way.”

Here goes nothing. He sat down beside Otabek and without thinking leaned in until their lips met. Although Yuri was counting to five in his head, the kiss seemed to last hours and neither of them had closed their eyes the entire time. Yuri was probably the last person to know about romance but he can confirm that no kiss was meant to go this way. He rapidly pulled away after he had determined the five seconds to be over.

“Okay…” Otabek breathed. Neither of them knew what to say and after a short moment Yuri decided it was probably best to leave. He proceeded to tap Otabek’s arm and stand up.

“Okay…thank you.” He almost tripped when leaving the diner bench. “Bye”

Yuri ran across to the table where Victor and Yuuri were seated and slid right to the inside, grabbing his phone. “I can’t believe I just did that.” Yuri couldn’t help but smile a little, although not knowing why. Now the question was how the hell he was going to get out of there without making eye contact with Otabek again. Yuri leaned over to check if he was looking at his laptop again but was surprised to see that Otabek was no longer there. And neither was his laptop. “Where did he go?” Yuri looked around a few more times.

“Well that’s not suspicious.” Victor mutters under his breath. Yuri shoots him an annoyed glance and rolled his eyes. Although he would’ve liked to prove Victor wrong, he can’t help but wonder where Otabek would have so quickly run off to. 

His confusion was assuaged when Yuri saw someone stand beside his booth looking at him. “So, do you wanna take a ride?” Otabek asks.

“Excuse me?” Yuri squints his eyes and stares up at Otabek. 

He then looks down to Otabek’s hand and sees is wrapped around a motorcycle helmet. Oh. Yuri thinks. He also sees Otabek’s phone in his other hand, sporting the words ‘Take him to the city’. He then looked at his own which read ‘go with him to city’. Truth is, the city he assumes it is talking about is roughly a ten minute drive but Yuri still feels a slight sense of unease regarding getting onto the back of a stranger’s motorcycle. 

“No, that will not be happening. Nice to meet you but please leave him alone.” Before Yuri can register what is happening, Victor had responded and was giving Otabek a stern judgmental look. Yuuri moved closer to him and grabbed his hand, hoping to avoid anything worse. 

“Does he always speak for you?” Otabek glanced towards Victor.

“No.” Yuri angrily responded. “No he doesn’t.”

Otabek coughs and awkwardly looks around the diner. “Well, I’ll be outside if you change your mind.” And then he was gone. 

“Yurio! Don’t even consider it for a minute.” No doubt Victor would try to stop him. Yuri looks down at his phone again and reads ‘$1000’ under the dare. 

“I could use $1000” , he thinks out loud.

“Yurio, he’s right.” This time it was Yuuri who tried to persuade him otherwise. Truthfully, they were probably right and following a stranger around town probably wasn’t the best idea but it was also insanely tempting. Plus it would spite Victor and that would bring Yuri more pleasure than he’d like to admit. 

“What do you know, pig?” He snapped.

Yuri threw his leopard print jacket on and began to stand up. 

“Yurio! I’m not letting you do this.” 

“I’m not asking you, old man.” He’d had just about enough of Victor. 

Yuri marched out of the door and stood there for a second. He was pretty sure both Victor and Yuuri would be trailing after him soon enough but he also couldn’t bring himself to care. He spotted Otabek standing by a large black motorcycle. He opened the back of the bike when he saw Yuri and pulled out a spare, slightly smaller helmet, replacing it with his laptop bag. 

“Are you coming or what?” Yuri stared.

“The minute I feel uncomfortable, I’m out.” Otabek nodded at this. 

“Seems fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this update was really fast but I doubt future ones will be this regular depending on how much free time I have. Please do give feedback and I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not sure where I’m going with this but I hope you like it and please be sure to comment if i made any mistakes as it has not been beta’d. Hopefully I will update regularly but with school and things I cannot confirm anything. I also hope to make future chapters longer, this was just to start the fic and introduce the future plot.


End file.
